


Blast From The Past

by AshynnaStarlight



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cheating on S/Os, Doggy Style, F/M, Flirting, Getting Back Together, Lots of alcohol, Mentioning of Abuse, Old Flames, Sex against the wall, Still In Love With Ex, Whirlwind Sex, affair, fem!reader - Freeform, past relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 18:26:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11674659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshynnaStarlight/pseuds/AshynnaStarlight
Summary: You never thought you would run into your ex, Gladiolus Amicitia, but here you were - up against the wall with his cock deep inside you and lips fused together.





	Blast From The Past

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stunninglyignis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stunninglyignis/gifts).



> My friend Stunninglyignis gave me a prompt on tumblr, it is your baby and asked if the reader could be Gladio's ex and still in a relationship with another man.
> 
> If you don't like cheating of any kind, please don't read it.

Music pulsed as you stepped into the club, people laughing and talking. It stank of heavy perfume and cologne mixed with sweat and liquor - copious amounts of it.

Usually, you didn’t frequent places like the club you had entered a few moments before. But you needed an escape as you had yet another fight with your ‘boyfriend’, if you could even call him that. The last few months had been a private hell. All you two did was argue and fight.

Yes, things hadn’t been easy for anyone when the sun had left Eos. Hunters, like you and your 'partner’ worked overtime. Constant stress and danger for your life worn down the best of you all, but that did not mean you should abuse or pull a knife on each other.

You knew you should leave him, but where could you go? Part of you kept hoping - against common sense - that things would be like the start of the relationship. Although you had to admit to yourself, it had been showing cracks from the start.

No, you weren’t going to think about it right now. You had come to the bar to let off some steam. Have a couple of drinks. Dance a bit and forget everything for even a few hours. Just be free and without worries, forget who you were.

First, time to get a fruity, tooth rotting, high liquor content cocktail to start the night of forgetting and relaxing. You made your way towards the bar, wiggling and half dancing through the crowd. Honestly, they should create a special path to make it easier to get your booze.

Your eyes automatically scanned the bar to find an empty spot. Lips whirled ip when you saw a free stool, and you made your way towards it. It took a few precious seconds for your brain to register the person sitting on the left of the empty spot.

The person leaned forward on the bar, shoulders practically twice the width of yours. Even in the dim light of the club, you could make out the black feathers tattooed on his shoulders.

Knowing the rest of the eagle tattoo covered his back, hidden under the black fabric of his tank top.

Gladiolus Amicitia. Your ex and the man you had loved the most in life. A tidal wave of emotions crashed into you, taking your breathe away. Pain, anger, regret, joy, l -…no, you could and would not think of one specific emotion.

How long had darkness reigned? Seven years., it had been seven years since you had seen him.

Swallowing, you forced yourself to take that seat and turn to the bartender. Your heart raced as you couldn’t look to your left just yet. Not yet. “Apple Martini, please,” you asked the young man behind the counter with a friendly smile.

You  _felt_  the person beside you tense up. Your heart seeding up even more as if you felt the eyes of a behemoth on you. Not a bad analog seeing he was as large and powerful as one. Forcing your breathing to stay slow and regular, you watched the bartender make your drink. Eyes moved over you, marking your neck hairs rise. His eyes moved to your face, staying there. Burning your skin.

“Y/N?’ Your eyes fluttered shut without your permission. Oh, you had missed that voice. So deep and rough. Swallowing lightly, you turned and met those expressive amber eyes that still haunted your dreams to this day. They had widened, making them have a startled expression.

The next thing you noticed was that he had matured. The last remnants of late teens, early twenties had left his face. His facial features had hardened, sharpened, even more manly than you had thought possible. Your chest clenched when you noticed another scar had joined the one he had gotten when he had defended Noctis from a drunken fool. This one cut his forehead in half. His hair had grown, darkened and framed his face, giving him a roguish look.

“Hello Gladio,” you greeted him back, butterflies in your stomach as you still vividy remembered the reason why you weren’t together anymore. No, don’t dwell on that right now. It was of no use.

A teeth baring smile split open his face, his amber eyes turning golden with joy. “Y/N!” Before you could blink, he pulled you into a tight hug. You melted against him, his touch and warmth just like you had remembered. Strong, safe, secure. You blinked rapidly – not wanting to cry. Part of you wanted to push him away and lash out. How dared he to act so familiar and as if he hadn’t broken your heart all those years ago?

But after all the stress in your life, you just wanted to feel good. “I am glad to see you okay,” he murmured into your hair as he rubbed his beefy hands over your back. Warmth spread through you as you rested your head carefully against his chest.

To your surprise, his heartbeat felt erratic. As if he was anxious. Since when did he feel like that? “I am glad to see you as well.” You pulled back and dared to brush your fingers over his forehead. While you narrowed your eyes, he smiled almost sheepishly. “I guess we can consider it to be a miracle that you’re alive,” you scolded him, making him snicker.

“Apple martini.” Ah! Booze!

“Put it in my tab, Julius, and any other drink she wishes.”

“Gladio, you don’t have to.”

“But I want to.” It made something tingle inside of you that he did that. Conflicted as well. You noticed him staring at you took the first sip. The tardy spoke flavor mixed nicely with the sharpness of the liqour. You had so many questions, so many things you wanted to know, but you didn’t want to know if he has another. Had moved on from you. The mere thought hurt. No questions unless he asked them himself. People came bars like these to forget. Not to be interrogated.

“You’re still a charmer,” you drawled while rolling your eyes at him. Your stomach tightened when he winked that cheeky wink with his usual charming smirk. You slapped his chest, making him let out a booming laugh. It felt like old times, him teasing you, and you getting grumpy, but liking it. It tugged on your heart strings.

“Always for you, y/n.” He winked at you again while pushing his fingers through his thick hair – his muscles moving under his shirt. Always for you, huh? Where was he when you needed him? Swallowing the rude snarl down, you drained your drink. No, don’t let the past…

“Y/N, you okay?”

“Don’t ask, Gladio. I came here to get drunk and not think about stuff. Not to drench up things, especially the past.” Your words came out harsher than you wanted, and you half dreaded he’d leave. You didn’t want that. Even though seeing him hurt, it felt so good. Like having your favorite kind of treat dangled before your nose.

He stared at you for a long moment before he turned to the bartender. Yes, he was going to leave. “Two shots of vodka.” What? His large hand settled on your thigh and squeezed, his eyes locking with yours again. “Lets get drunk and forget the world.” You relaxed as you rested your hand over his, squeezing him back.

“Thank you.” He gave you a reassuring look and handed you the shot of vodka.

“To fun times,” he saluted you with the glass, making you smile again.

“To fun times!”

* * *

Oh and fun times it became. Even though you weren’t the tallest or broadest around, you could hold your liquor. That was good, because Gladio poured you one shot after the other.

You started out with sitting at least a foot or two away from each other, but as the night progressed, you moved closer to the other. Arms brushed against each other, hands and thighs touching. Playful shoving and poking.

After shot ten, twelve…something…he dragged you off your stool and onto the dance floor. He swirled you around and pulled you behind back against his crotch, hands roaming over your body like his eyes had done earlier. Faint warning bells went off in your mind. You shouldn’t let him touch you like this. He had shattered your heart, abandoned you when you both needed each other the most. For the sake of the Crown.

His hands closed over your throat and tipped your head up. His amber eyes burned in the flickering dance lights. The calloused pads of his fingers brushed against your pulse that quickened and jittered. His eyes glanced over your face as if he looked for something. Needed something.

He leaned down and covered your lips hungry with his. Sparks flew as you pushed yourself up to kiss him more, tasting the liquor on his tongue. His hand tightened, keeping you in place, and the display of dominance made your panties wet. Remembering the Dom/Sub games you two used to play, it sent tantalizing tingles through your body. He could make you burn so easily with a simple kiss.

The raw kiss could only be called the prelude, the way you two grind against each other a telltale sign that you were crossing lines you’d never thought you would cross. You had already crossed them, so in for a penny, in for a pound right?

Hands didn’t stop wandering as you two left the bar, taking a cab to a motel – a silent agreement that you wouldn’t go to either of your homes, phones turned on silent.

If there hadn’t been a driver, hands would have gone fully south, getting down and dirty like a few horny teenagers who had parked their daddy’s car at a make-out spot.

Everything felt like a blur to you. The liquor and lust blurred your mind. His lips kissed your throat hungry as your nails dragged over his hard abs. The sounds that escaped your lips could only be called obscene. Panties soaked through. You felt the bulge press against your stomach so you knew he wanted this as much as you.

When in the motel room, he hoisted you up in his arms and slammed you against the wall. Hands tore on clothes; panties ripped, shirts torn. Teeth left marks as hands fumbled with the side zipper on Gladio’s leather pants.

Between one breathe and the next, he buried himself into the hilt – making you both cry out in intense pleasure. “Still perfect,” he grunted against your lips. His body pressed yours hard against the wall, your legs wrapped tightly around his waist.

“Fuck! You’re going to break me!”

“Good.” He watched you as he set a punishing pace, not allowing you to relax or get accustomed to his size again. It hurt, in the best way possible.

You fisted his long hair as you fought to keep your eyes open, jaw-slack as pleasure rocketed through you. Your breast would jiggle, but he held you so close that they squeezed against his chest.

His fingers dug into your hips and ass as he jack-hammered his cock in and out of you. He smelled of musk, alcohol, and sandalwood. Sweat mixing with it and creating an intoxicated scent that made you more drunk than the drinks had.

The orgasm hit you hard and fast, and out of nowhere. Part because it had been a while, but also because it was  _Gladio_. The man had been able to make you come before by just his words and one sharp tug on your clit.

Gladio didn’t give you a second to process your orgasm as he pulled out of you and tossed you onto your stomach onto the bed. You screamed his name as he mounted you from behind, thrusting merciless into you. Your eyes rolled back as you held onto the sheets. His chest pressed against your back and kept you in place as he pistoned his hips against yours. He felt even larger, his cock spreading your walls as he panted in your ear.

“Fuck. Still so quick to come. Like a silk glove around me. I missed you babe. Missed being buried inside of you. I’m going to destroy your pussy and remind you who owns it.”

You wiggled your hips and tightened around him, making him choke a bit on his own spit. Two could play this game. You turned your head so you could kiss him, tongues tangling as he kept pounding into you. Your previous orgasm had left you sensitive, but still on edge as you hadn’t been able to fully enjoy it – bastard knew what he was doing.

Gladio’s hand snaked to your front, roughly rubbing your clit. “Come baby. Come for me. I need you to come.” He looked desperate as the sound of skin slapping against each other filled the room. He tweaked your clit a few times and the world dissolved around you. Vaguely you heard him roar, but all you could feel was how your walls clenched around his cock and the pleasure it gave you. Seeing stars as your mind had gone blank, muscles tremoring and body shivering.

Hot sticky substance filled your channel as you became limp on the bed. Fighting to even out your breathing, you barely noticed him pulling out of you. Oh, who did you kid? You felt it and made you feel hollow, the wet sound of him pulling out of your tight pussy filling your ears.

He curled up against you, hugging you from behind. Sighting, you melted against him. “Stay. Don’t think. Just stay,” he rumbled in your hair. Not that you could leave with his arms around you.

You didn’t answer, just closed your eyes and fell asleep in his arms. Feeling completely safe for the first time since the Fall of Insomnia. How bad could this become?

* * *

Bad didn’t cover the situation you found yourself in your now. Not even close. Cheating once was bad enough, but it didn’t stay to just once. It turned into a full-blown affair.

You knew he had a ‘girlfriend’ but just like your situation, it was a joke. Then why didn’t you both just end it and get back together? One would ask. Too much pain too much left unsaid or discussed. And you were scared what would happen if you left your current partner. It was all a mess and for the longest time, you didn’t know what to do.

Then something happened that didn’t leave you any choice: you had gotten pregnant. And you knew the father wasn’t your now ex. His temper had increased and if he knew you had gotten pregnant by another man, he would harm the baby. You could take anything done to you, but no one touched your baby.

So here you stood. Duffle bags beside you as you knew you were taking a risk. But he needed to know. You carried the next generation of Amicitia.  _His Amicitia_.

After you knocked on the door, you waited anxiously. Maybe he wasn’t home, not impossible. A few moments later, the door opened, and Gladio looked surprised to see you before his door. The surprise morphed into concern as he saw the state you were in. “Y/N.”

He gently pulled you inside and placed the duffle bags in his hallway. He didn’t let you talk till he had you settled in a chair with fresh orange juice. Crouching before you.

“Did he hurt you?” This was the first time he mentioned your ex out loud. “I will kill him if he did.”

“I can’t have you in prison,” you told him and took his hands in yours. “Gladio…I am….I am…” you looked down nervously as you didn’t know how he would react. “I’m pregnant. It is your baby. I know you’re taken, but I wanted….uhmn!” He kissed you deeply, stopping you from saying anything.

“You’re pregnant.” His hand moved to rest on your belly, and you nodded nervously.

“Yes, yes I am. It is yours.”

He tipped your chin up and looked seriously. “I messed up all those years ago. I should never have let you go. I know we still have lot to talk out. But I love you. I never stopped.”

“But your girlfriend…”

He shook his head. “Don’t worry about her. I ended it as I want you. I actually was getting ready to go and find you.”

Tears filled your eyes as you rested your hand over his. Yes, the two of you had a lot to discuss, lot of hurt to be healed, but that was okay. He accepted you and your baby. That was most important. You smiled, resting your forehead against his.

“I love you too, my Gladio.”


End file.
